1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board assembly and an impedance matching method for the circuit board assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless radio frequency transceiver technology as a new fiber-optic connector standard has been gradually applied to electronic products. Current radio frequency transceivers can reach the speed of the single-channel 10 Gb/s, in such a high-frequency transmission, impedance matching becomes particularly important. If there is an impedance mismatch, very large amounts of energy will be lost and the bit error rate increased, so the impedance matching design is very important in the wireless radio frequency transceiver. Existing technology is commonly used to change the circuit design of a high-frequency circuit to change the impedance, but in order to achieve the connected circuit impedance matching, this matching method is more complicated. In addition, in changing the circuit design, errors inevitably arise. This results in impedance matching which is not ideal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board assembly and an impedance matching method for the circuit board assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitation.